Sabetsuhyougen
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: When prejudice rears its ugly head, Jakotsu gives a couple of tourists an impromptu lesson in "normalcy." Modern AU feedback is always welcome!


Untitled

Sabetsuhyougen

By kira

_**Author's note: **__The following was written for Media Miner's Maximum Challenge Drabble Contest for May._

_Theme: "Lessons learned"_

_Word count: 500 words according to MS Word. _

_**FYI: Jakotsu is an onnagata, a term that comes from Kabuki Theater and it is simply a male actor who specializes in female roles. During the Tokugawa Shogunate (1603-1868), they were at the height of their popularity and they dressed and behaved like women in order to perfect their vision of a "feminine ideal." Some of the more famous onnagata, in that time period, were trend setters for women's fashion, from clothing styles to hair and makeup. Geisha, their female counterparts, looked to them for ideas in how to better express their "feminine ideal." He cross-dresses and is very comfortable doing so and sees nothing wrong with that life-style. To him it's part of the job, the same way a musician will spend hours practicing. The fact that he happens to be gay is irrelevant. **_

_FYI: Koen Dori, or "Park Place," is a street in Tokyo's Shubuya, known for its shopping with an emphasis on fashion._

_FYI: _Sabetsuhyougen _means a word, phrase, or image that is perceived as showing or suggesting discrimination or against a person or group of people, in Japanese._

_**Special thanks got out to Jen for helping me edit this down to 500 words as well as polishing it so it shines. You're appreciated far more than you know, Jen!**_

_**I don't own them, Takahashi-sensei does!**_

888

Jakotsu stood amongst the crowds of people waiting by the statue of Hachiko. The little bronze dog was a popular meeting place in the Shibuya district. He had agreed to meet his lover to enjoy an afternoon of shopping in various boutiques and stop by Mandarake, a large shop devoted to anime and manga. So he people watched, occasionally talking with them and posing for pictures. Despite being born in America, his fans revered him. They ranged in age from the young Gothic Lolita pair, currently discussing fashion with him, to old ladies. A few dandies and J-pop wanabees came over for a quick picture on their cell phones.

The cross-dresser loved the acceptance he got from his fans. As a modern-day onnagata, he put a new spin on the traditional role, while maintaining the same life-style as those who came before him. So it was no big deal for him to dress as a woman and his life-partner, Bankotsu, also had no problem with it. In fact, the two of them still laugh over the old news story they had broken up because of Bankotsu's affair with another man, which was simply Jakotsu in men's clothing.

So he ignored his fellow people watchers until he heard a snide remark, in English, about himself.

"Eww… she's really a man!" the tourist said to her female companion.

"What a freak!" she replied. "I thought the cosplayers were bad enough, but that guy is really old. And I bet he's gay too."

"I know! Disgusting, isn't it?""

"Yeah!"

Jakotsu sighed. _Americans… no wonder we get a bad name when traveling abroad…_

"Oh great! Now he's staring at us!"

"So let's cross the street."

"We can't! We told Gina we'd meet here. If we go we'll never find her."

"I know, but the freaks are creeping me out."

"Just pretend you're at an anime convention."

They laughed loudly and several passersby looked at them in disgust.

Jakotsu had had enough and walked over to them. "Excuse me, but you might want to keep it down," he said softly in English. "They're students and most speak English. Besides, I'm sure they don't like being called freaks."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm tired of your rudeness," he said sweetly. "And they probably are too."

"Mind your own business!" They turned to leave.

"By the way… I'm not disgusting, perverted or abnormal; I'm simply living an old traditional life-style as an onnagata. But I doubt you're culturally sophisticated enough to know that." Jakotsu waved at his life-partner. "And you're right; I'm gay, not that makes a difference." Winking at them, he walked away.

"Eww!" they cried loudly.

Bankotsu heard everything. "Sorry I took so long. You okay, Sweetness?"

"Yeah," he replied. When Bankotsu looked at him questioningly, Jakotsu added, "I was just teaching two stupid tourists about 'normalcy.' "

"Oh."

"Yeah. I tried but that kind never learns." He shrugged. "Let's go, Koen Dori awaits."

They crossed the street, strolling along at a leisurely pace, window shopping.


End file.
